Harry's Adopted Big Sister
by 101dragon
Summary: When Harry got transported into the pokemon world by Mew, he got adopted into the Polaris Family. Now he had a big sister named Midnight who will do anything to keep him safe, including going to the world of wizardry and teaching at Hogwarts. From her crazy pokemon to her crush on Snape, Harry isn't going to have an easy time being her little brother.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or Pokemon.**

 **This story will be told entirely from Midnight's point of view.**

Chapter 1

I was staring at my new baby brother in shock. We now had a Poke-Magician in the Polaris family.

Oh wait, I haven't introduced myself.

My name is Midnight Star Polaris. Weird name, I know but it's mine. I am fifteen years old and my mom found a baby boy with a note, a week before I got home from a trip. Now I was home from that trip and was just discovering that my mom had adopted my new baby brother, Harry Potter-Polaris.

I was skeptical at first but then my mom gave me the note that was with him. It read: _'Dear whoever finds this letter, this little boy is called Harry James Potter and he is from a world without pokemon. Instead on that planet, there are a whole race of poke-magicians but they are just called wizards. His parents were killed by an evil wizard but luckily, his mother had set up a protection spell that allowed me to save him and transport him here. I know it is a lot to ask, but I ask you to raise him as your own. You have a psychic/poke-magician in your family, I set it up so that he would only appear before a person with one of those two peoples in their family, you'll be able to deal with his magic. When the time comes though, he'll have to go back to his own world and attend a school for wizardry called Hogwarts (which by the way was founded by the most famous of pokewizards, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff) at age eleven, ten years from now. At that time, someone from his world will be able to come get him. However, at that time, I suggest making sure one of you go with him and become a teacher at the school or something. It would be easy as all you would have to do is make a class for pokemon. Anyway, I must go now, raise him well. Signed- The council of legendaries, specifically, Mew.'_

After reading that, I looked up at my mom and agreed that I would help raise my baby brother the best that I could. I was a psychic, I could help him more than some could. It wouldn't be like I would be alone, I would have both my mom and my team helping me out.

Finally, I asked. "Can I go introduce him to Zeke and the others?"

My mom chuckled before she handed Harry over to me and said. "Be careful though, if he's crying by the time you come back, Percy won't be able to meet him again until he's five."

"It'll be fine, Mom." I said rolling my eyes before I stood up and slowly carried Harry outside.

Once we were outside, I shifted Harry so that I could hold him in one arm before pulling out all six pokeballs of my main team.

The first to pop out was my first pokemon, Zeke. Zeke is an Infernape who could be very hasty at times. He loves sweet things and is always alert.

Next was Reggie. Reggie is a Gengar who acted like he was all alone. He could be very irritating as he hates to lose and only likes the spiciest of food.

After Reggie was Patty. Patty is a Pachirisu who, despite being an electric squirrel, is the most serious of my pokemon. She doesn't care what she eats as long as she does but she could still be very vain. She is very conflicted.

Then there was Domino. Domino is a very calm Alakazam. He loves to eat bitter things but never overdoes it.

After him was my sweet little Happy. Happy is a Happiny who could and would stand up to Gyrados. She's really sturdy which could be why she could eat the sourest of things.

And finally, there was Percy. Percy is a Gyrados that I raised from a Magikarp and man was it hard. But I got him there so he's more alert than any Magikarp and eats all the pokemon food I can give him.

As soon as everyone was out, I felt their eyes go straight to me before their mouths dropped.

"Hey guys, this is my new baby brother, Harry. I just found out about him." I said with a slight smile.

All my pokemon were still staring at me before suddenly, Percy leaned his head forward to get a better look. I didn't stop him, if he didn't bother Happy when she was a baby hatched out of the egg, then he wouldn't bother Harry. After examining my baby brother for a few minutes, Percy pulled back a little and let out a purring growling sound.

That's when everyone else clustered around me to get a better look at my brother. There were happy growls and trills everywhere until Harry's eyes opened and my breath got caught in my throat. He had the cutest eyes ever. They were a cute emerald green that blinked sleepily at me while his raven black curls were set perfectly over his head. It was different than my own dark purple eyes and pitch black curls.

As his eyes settled on me, they widened before he cooed happily up at me and at that very moment, I fell in love with my baby brother. I looked down at my pokemon before I said. "Guys, be my witnesses would you? I swear on this very day that I will always protect my baby brother, Harry James Potter-Polaris to the best of my ability."

As I spoke that vow, I laced it with my psychic power. Now it would make me try my best, not that I wouldn't have if I hadn't done that, but now it would alert me if he was in danger and punish me if I didn't do anything when I could have. Most wouldn't do that, but this was my brother and I would do my upmost to protect him.

It was my job as an older sister after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or Pokemon.**

 **I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited. It means a lot to me that you guys like it so much that you're willing to do so. Without you guys doing stuff like that, I would seriously would not even consider updating as I would think no one liked it... anyway, just thank you. I hope you guys enjoy chapter 2.**

 **By the way, I won't always update soon after the last post, its just I have internet right now and I don't want to waste it, K?**

 **This story will be told entirely from Midnight's point of view.**

 **It's Harry's eleventh birthday.**

Chapter 2

"Midnight!" I heard my little brother calling for me. "Come on, everyone's waiting on you."

"Is Cynthia here too? What about Juan? If they're not here yet, I still have time!" I called back as I continued to struggle through my hair. My hair could be just as unruly as Harry's and unfortunately, it chose his birthday to be difficult.

"Cynthia called and said she couldn't make it and Juan already told us he would be late so just get out here so we can start the party already, Night!" was his response so I sighed and just pulled my hair into a loose ponytail before heading out of my room.

I walked into the living room where Harry was waiting with his close friends: Lucas and Kiera, along with Harry's pokemon.

Harry's team consisted of his female Torterra, Leaf; his male Luxray, Sparky; his female Buneary, Fluffy; his Solrock, Sunny; his female Golduck, Bubbles; and his male Drapion, Spike. They could be both cute and scary but that was Harry, and me for that matter.

I sat down on the couch next to my brother before ruffling his hair. Even now he was as cute as when he was a baby, and he was almost as tiny as one. For some reason, no matter how much we fed him, he was always as thin as a twig. But that was Harry I guess.

"Midnight! Don't do that!" Harry whined as I ruffled his hair. I just giggled and ruffled it again before saying. "I'm your big sister, it's my job to do things like this."

Harry didn't have any time to retort because at that very moment, the lights dimmed and mom started coming out with Harry's birthday cake. Instantly, I started singing the birthday song that I had created when I was Harry's age.

"Happy happy birthday even though I don't know why

Happy happy birthday while mom starts to cry

You're getting older and older and soon you'll be eighty

So let's celebrate while you still have teeth!"

Lucas and Kiera were laughing, as they had never heard the song before, and Harry was blushing a dark red. I giggled at his face before I went over to help mom set the cake on the table.

"What kind of cake is it?" I asked and my mom replied with. "Don't worry about what the cake is, dear, today is Harry's special day."

"But I cut my trip short just to be here, the least I can get is some delicious cake." I complained and my mom sighed before saying. "It's chocolate cake with Oran berry frosting. Honestly, it's like your five, not twenty five."

"I'm a child at heart, Mom, always have been, always will be." I replied with a cheeky grin.

"Of course, of course what was I thinking?" Mom said rolling her eyes.

I decided to ignore that and instead just start cutting the cake. "Harry, if you don't want me to steal the first piece, I suggest you get over here now."

Instantly, Harry was at my side and was grabbing the plate that held the first piece. I laughed at him and was about to grab my own piece when I heard the doorbell ring.

"Must be Juan." I told my mom before I went to answer the door.

It wasn't Juan. Instead standing at the door were two men. One was an old man but the other really attracted my attention. He was absolutely gorgeous. The man was tall, had dark hair and even darker eyes. In other words, completely hot.

I found myself staring so I quickly shook my head and asked. "How can I help you?"

"My name is Albus Dumbledore and this is my associate Severus Snape. We're from a school called Hogwarts and we would like one Harry Potter to attend." The old man said.

"Wait, Hogwarts?" I asked remembering what the letter said. "Oh right, that school for wizardry that's in the opposite world." Upon seeing their dumbfounded expressions, I said. "We were told about it when my baby brother first came here."

"Well then what else do you know, Miss?" The old man asked.

"Midnight Polaris at your service." I told him before saying. "Well I also know that you should let me come with you and teach a class about this world."

"And why would we do that?" Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome, Snape, asked.

"Well our worlds do have a lot to do with one another, I mean the founders of Hogwarts were originally from this world after all." I shrugged.

"Wait what?" Dumbledore asked.

"You didn't know? Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff were all originally poke-magicians from this world before they went to yours. Eventually, Slytherin came back, claiming that he was no longer a member of the Poke-Magician Quartet, which was what they used to be called." I explained and their jaws dropped.

"…Maybe we could make it a class." Dumbledore said.

"Good, just make sure it's available for all years and I'll get everything prepared." I said with a grin.

"We never said you were going to be the teacher." Snape sneered.

"You never said I wasn't, Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome." I said with flirty smirk and he blushed a bit. "Besides that, I doubt that you'll find a better teacher than me in time and I could at least pass off as a wizard as I am a psychic."

"A psychic?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"I can move things and communicate with my mind alone and I can send off psychic blasts as well as teleport." I explained proudly until they asked me to prove it. That made me growl before I used my psychic power to pop behind Snape and poke him before popping back so that I was leaning against the wall in front of them. "That proof enough?'

"I'm still not convinced." Snape said while Dumbledore nodded.

"Well, love, how's this?" I asked before I used my psychic power in a different way to levitate him over to myself, only a couple feet in the air. He almost yelped before demanding to be put down. I gently set him on the ground before asking. "Is that prove enough, darling?"

He nodded before he and Dumbledore started to converse. After a few minutes, Dumbledore turned to me and said. "You may teach about the Poke-World at Hogwarts but only if you have a license to teach."

"Yeah I do, I'm actually a travelling researcher which requires you to have a license so that you may step into classrooms and such and explain things." I replied with a soft smile. "I've even taught Harry some things."

"Then you're hired, Professor Polaris." Dumbledore told me and I nearly squealed in excitement. I would get to teach about pokemon and be colleagues with the dreamboat. Two for one deal!

"Well then, let's go meet my brother and my mother, you came just as the party was starting. That reminds me, Harry's team is out in the living room and to the faint of heart, they're scary. You know what, I'll just get him to return them. Don't want this gentleman to faint." I said with a smirk before I walked into the living room as Snape was about to protest.

"Hey Mom, it's the people from Hogwarts." I told her when I walked into the room and both she and Harry stood up. "They're here to see Hare-bear, but I got myself hired on."

"Already?" Mom asked before Harry said. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Because it's me. Anyway, they're waiting for you guys, oh and by the way, the teacher that the headmaster came with is hot." I said with a look at Harry.

"Guess that means I can't prank him." Harry sighed before saying. "Oh well, go get him, Sis. But don't be too flirty."

"I'm always flirty around guys I like." I said smiling which for some reason made both of them run to the front door. I told Harry's friends what was going on, to which they nodded to (Harry had always been a little odd), before I followed my family, who were interrogating Dumbledore and Snape, mostly Snape.

I just cut in and said. "If you're quite done, I explained what was going on to Lucas and Keira, so we can go. Ooh, that reminds me, you guys can go ahead with Harry's shopping, I need to go get some textbooks for my classes. Oh I already know just what to teach!"

"Your class should contain four main things, Midnight, culture, training, history, and care. Make sure you include those and everything will be good to go." Harry told her with a smile.

"And that's why you're going to be my assistant when you're older." I said with a wide grin.

"How about your partner?" Harry tried to bargain.

"Once you're the same age as me and then only maybe. And that maybe depends on if you study hard and get your researcher license in the first place." I had slipped into lecturing mode. "While I'm sure you're smart enough, even I had to do a lot of training before I even got my trainee license. I'm still surprised that I managed to become a full-fledged researcher at age twenty and there's no guarantee that you will do the same even if you did get certified as a genius."

"But Midnight…" Harry whined.

"No buts, baby brother, you know my high standards." I said with a smirk.

"What high standards? You only require the person to have a license, be over the age of sixteen, and to not interfere with your flirting." My mother said with a laugh.

"Mother!" I exclaimed, my cheeks reddening as I remembered we had company.

"What? You know it's true." My mother said instantly, making me glare at her before I turned and said. "I'm going to go get some supplies for my class. Just meet me back here when you're done with your shopping."

And with that I teleported to the nearest bookstore.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or Pokemon.**

 **Again thank you everyone for viewing, reviewing, favoriting, and following. You doing this leads to my happiness as I continue to post chapters for your enjoyment. Enjoy Chapter 3 everyone!**

 **This story will be told entirely from my OC's point of view.**

Chapter 3

"No, no, no, no, no, no no. Ugh why can't I find some decent textbooks?" I whined as I searched through the book store. It was taking me forever to find the textbooks that I would need for my class.

Finally, as I reached the very back of the store, I found the books that I actually needed. Instantly, I used my telekinesis to get multiple copies of each thing into my large shopping cart. After doing so, I checked out, sent the books home before heading over to my mentor's lab. I needed to talk to him about getting plenty of pokemon for my soon to be students.

It was a short conversation as Professor Rowan had had years to get used to my quirks and wasn't too surprised by my request. By the end of the conversation, all the pokemon were arranged to come in the coming months.

That settled, I teleported to my cousin's house. I actually have four cousins, and all four of them are weird. Only one of them lives in Sinnoh though, and that was the one who I was visiting for advice.

I knocked on my cousin's door and waited for him to open it before I pounced on him.

"Hi, Lucy!" I said with a smile as I pounced on my cousin, Lucian.

Now I know what you're thinking, my cousin is the Lucian of the elite four but hey most of my family are psychic type users/psychics themselves. Just look at Sabrina, she's a psychic like myself and a Kanto gym leader. Then there's my final cousins (at least on my dad's side), they're twin psychic gym leaders in Hoenn (Liza and Tate). They're adorable but still weird.

"Midnight, what brings you here?" Lucian asked as he pushed me off of him.

"What makes you think I didn't just come here for some chitchat?" I pouted.

"You never come here for chitchat. I only see you at family reunions or when you want something." Lucian growled and I winced.

Ok, so I don't visit Lucian a whole lot. But I have a reason for that. See not a single one of my pokemon like Lucian and nobody knows why. They just hate him. So I try to stay away because there have been a few incidents because of their dislike. I can't keep my pokemon in my pokeballs all the time so I just don't visit very often. You don't bring a Gyrados to visit a relative that they can't stand, or a Happiny for that matter.

"You know how my pokemon feel about you." I muttered.

"Doesn't me you can't just drop by to say hi." Lucian sniffed and turned away.

"I'm sorry, Lucy." I said sadly. "I know we don't hang out much and I wish that we could. But I decided to drop by to tell you that Harry and I won't be around for a while."

"And why is that?" He asked, not bothering to turn around.

"Because, you know how Harry's a poke-magician right?" I asked and after he nodded, I continued saying. "Well, he just got accepted into that school that mom and I told you about and I'll be going with him as a teacher."

"And why will this stop you from being around for a while?" Lucian asked.

"Because it's a boarding school, Lucian, I'll be there for almost ten months every year, possibly more because of meetings and such." I explained before adding. "Not to mention, one of my colleagues is really hot."

He actually snorted at that before he said. "Trust you to find someone to crush on so soon."

I ignored that comment even if it was kind of true. I tended to find people to crush on pretty fast but I don't know, Sna- Severus seemed different.

I shook my head before I said. "He's a keeper. Now, onto more important matters. It's almost his psychic day, Lucian."

"He's a poke-magician, not a psychic." Lucian frowned.

"You and I both know that everyone with powers even hinting at a psychic have their psychic day a month after they turn eleven." I reminded him before continuing. "I need to know what I have to do for him."

Lucian sighed before he pulled out a notebook and a pencil from his pockets. After scribbling down several things, he handed over a list before saying. "You're going to need at least one other psychic there. My suggestion is to bring Sabrina in as a surprise guest the day of. If that is impossible, bring in Liza and Tate."

"And why are you not inviting yourself?" I frowned this time.

"Because I am not a strong psychic, Midnight, my powers only apply to the sight. For the psychic day, you need two psychics to contain the power he will be coming into during the ritual. I will come if you want, but just to oversee. You're on your own otherwise." Lucian explained, which made me relax before I hugged him. "Thanks, Lucy, love you."

"You'd better." Lucian joked as he hugged me back. Then he said something that had me jumping back. "Just let me at this so called 'Keeper' of yours if you end up dating. He's got to know what he's gotten into afterall and to know never to break your precious little heart."

"Lucian!" I whined.

"Just be glad that I don't tell Sabrina, you know how she gets." Lucian said with a smirk. That had me shivering. Sabrina could be scary, especially where family and dating were concerned.

"On second thought, you are the safer option." I told him before I thought of something. "Actually, the twins are the safer option, they were over the moon when Sabrina got her first boyfriend. I'll tell them first."

"Ah but who will you see sooner?" Lucian asked still smirking.

"Liza and Tate. I'll call them." I replied cheekily. Lucian shook his head before saying. "I'll just have to talk to them about telling me about it if it happens."

"Just Liza then… no wait, she'll go ahead and tell Tate anyway. They're too close! Well I suppose I could- nope even worse idea. I'd rather have Sabrina go after him than my pokemon." My eyes were wide at this point as I thought about what my pokemon would do to him. "Yeah, Percy would eat him after Zeke burned him, Domino made him dizzy, Patty shocked him, Reggie cursed the life out of him, and Happy- nah Happy would be nice about it. Honestly, I think the likelihood of them liking him any more than you is slim, except Happy. Happy is the only one who actually likes the guys that I like. Strange, you'd think Zeke would accept it by now but last time he was worse than Sabrina, I wonder how they would react if he was my boyfriend for more than a couple months…"

"If he is, then we might have finally found your match." Lucian said in a not quite mean way. "I still don't know why all the others-"

"The others weren't the right guys and we soon realized it. I've always broken up on amicable terms with my boyfriends, as you very well know. I just hope this one turns out to be the right one, for once and for all." I sighed before I glanced at my watch. "Mom and Harry should be finishing up with their shopping, I should go."

"Hug?" Lucian asked. I hugged him tight before saying. "Bye Lucy, love you, cousin."

"Love you too, I'll see you on Harry's psychic day." Lucian said and I smiled at him before stepping away and teleporting back home.

When I arrived back home, I was greeted by the sight of my beloved mother and brother struggling with the bags. I let them suffer for a moment before waving my hand, causing the bags of items to float into the air as they were relieved of their burdens.

"Looks like you guys did quite a bit of shopping." I commented as I levitated the bags to the living room where my own purchases were waiting.

"Looks like you did too." Harry retorted.

"Oh these are just the text books, the real fun comes with the posters. You get to help me choose which of mine to bring with." I replied with a smile.

"Bring the more informative ones, and that one with the baby pokemon on it." Harry told me.

"Which one, the one with all of them except for Wynaut or the one with all but Mime Jr?" I asked curiously.

"All but Mime Jr. It will give the children nightmares to see Mime Jr." Harry shivered.

"Mime Jr.'s are not that bad!" I protested.

"Darling, I hate to tell you but everyone except you and your cousins think that Mime Jr.'s and Mr. Mime's are creepy." My mom told me gently.

"Ok so Mr. Mime's can be a little creepy but Mime Jr.'s are not, thank you very much."

"Whatever you say, Night, whatever you say." Harry shook his head before he said. "Anyway, can you help us sort through all this stuff? It was a nightmare, shopping for everything."

"Which is why shopping is a girl thing." I said with a smile before I rolled up my sleeves and sat down next to them. "Let's get to work. With your stuff and my stuff, it's going to take at least an hour for each."

"Then quit talking and start working." Mom laughed and we began working in earnest to organize Harry's stuff.

Surprisingly, it actually only took thirty minutes to go through all of Harry's stuff. Instead, it took two hours to sort through what I was going to take. Understandable really, I wanted a lot of devices to show the kids as well as extra reading material and other things to do with the class. Then we had to go through the more personal items that weren't for classroom use. Though Harry had gotten me a set of dark purple robes that were my new favorite clothing items and would be used both in and out of class.

When we had finally finished, I collapsed on the floor and said. "Wake me up when we go to Hogwarts. Sorting is exhausting."

The only response I got was laughter before I actually fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note.**

 **Ok so thank you everyone for reviewing and favoriting. I'd like to address what one reviewer said to me. He commented on the fact that using I is usually used with self-inserts and how he hates when people don't address it as a self insert. Just to be clear, this is not a self-insert. I only have one self-insert fic and its called 'Child of Light'. It is merely told from first person point of view because its easier at times. Anyway, I'm done with my rant so I'll do the disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Harry Potter.**

Chapter 4

I rolled my eyes as our mom hugged us one last time before Harry and I boarded the train. Behind us was the Hogwarts' Express and besides us were our trunks.

"Be good, my dears." Mom said as she pulled back. "Midnight, keep an eye on your brother. Harry, make sure your sister doesn't do anything too insane."

"I'll do my best." Harry said while I saluted her and said. "Sir, yes, sir."

"Oh, just get on that train, and make sure to write often." Mom said pushing us towards the train. We nodded at her, before grabbing our trunks and proceeding to board the train. As soon as we got on the train though, I grabbed Harry's arm and teleported us to the teacher's compartment.

As soon as we were there, I took the trunks and placed them overhead with my powers before shooing Harry back out with only the words 'Teachers only' as explanation. After doing so, I slumped into a seat and pulled out a notebook, that I had been slowly filling as I learned more and more about the Wizarding world, along with a textbook containing Wizarding law. I had an hour before I had to start patrolling the train so I figured that I might as well learn more about the world that I had stepped into.

After an hour of going through _a lot_ of different laws, I finally chucked the books back into my bag before heading out of the teacher's compartment. Only to walk straight into a prefect.

"Excuse me but who are you? And why exactly did you come out of the teacher's compartment?" The prefect demanded, in a tone that got me angry.

"First of all, prefect, you have no right to demand anything of me. Second of all, I have every right to be in the teacher's compartment as I am a new teacher. Finally, my name, while none of your concern, is Professor Polaris. Now since that is out of the way, I want your name and house." I growled out, causing the prefect to nearly flinch back.

"Percival Weasley, Ma'am, I'm in Gryffindor." He said in a soft voice.

"That's much better, however, that will not stop me from taking five points from Gryffindor for disrespect." I said sternly before adding. "Please tell your fellow prefects that I will be helping to patrol the train and will not tolerate disrespect from them either."

"Yes, Ma'am." Prefect Weasley said in a subdued voice before turning to go inform the other prefects (at least that's what I assumed).

Nodding to myself, I continued down through the train until I saw my brother talking adamantly with two other boys. Smiling, I knocked on the door and let the children be surprised as Harry opened the door.

"Professor Polaris," I had made my brother swear to use my proper title when in the company of other students. "I thought you were going to stay in the teacher's compartment."

"I am on patrol, Mr. Potter-Polaris, such is my duty." I told him gently before adding. "And I just wanted to check up on you before I continued my patrol."

"Oh, well I'm fine, Professor, no need to worry." Harry said with a cheeky grin.

"I'll be the judge of that." I muttered before one of the boys asked. "So how are you two related? You both have the last name of Polaris."

"She's my sister." Harry replied before he turned to me and said. "These are my new friends: Neville Longbottom and Blaise Zambini."

"I hope to see you two in my class." I said with a smile.

"What class do you teach, Professor Polaris?" Neville asked.

I smiled secretively before putting a finger to my lips and saying. "You'll find out at the feast. And no, you can't ask Harry. And Harry, if you tell them, you'll have to deal with Percy next time he is enraged."

My brother paled dramatically which made the other two boys a little frightened. Sending a soft smile at them, I bade them farewell before leaving to see what mischief the students were getting into.

I nearly skipped down the hall as I heard a small, but still noticeable explosion coming from a car. Opening the doorway, I saw three boys, two with extremely red hair and mischievous looks while the other was dark haired and seemed excited but not as excited as the other two.

"May I ask what is going on here, boys?" I asked in a firm voice.

"Well you may-"

"-But there is no guarrentee-"

"-We will answer-"

"-Oh mystery student."

"I am no student, boys, I am one of your newest professors." I said with a smirk as they paled. "And just between you and me, I approve of some mischief but if it hurts anyone, or interferes with my class too much, I will declare a prank war and I will not lose, got it, boys?"

They stared at me for a moment before the twins (at least I assumed they were) said simultaneously. "We won't, Professor!"

"Good, now I must be off. I will see you later, boys. Also, if you could refrain from pranking Professor Snape, that would be appreciated." Their jaws dropped but before they could say a single word, I was back in the hallway and continuing my patrols.

This was actually fun. By the time the announcer said that we had ten minutes until we reached the station, I had chewed out three prefects, encouraged some of the other pranksters, stopped four fights, helped a couple students find a toad, and had found out a little more about my colleagues (mostly Severus, apparently he could be a bit of a jerk).

When it was announced that there were ten minutes left, I went back to the teacher's compartment and grabbed my shoulder bag before teleporting into the school, scaring most of the teachers.

"Who are you?" A tiny man squeaked.

"My name is Midnight Polaris, I am one of the new teachers." I introduced myself. "Dumbledore said I was to arrive before the students and as I was on the train, I chose to pop here."

"Pop?" He asked.

"All will be explained in good time, Mr?" I asked politely.

"Filius Flitwick." He introduced himself before Dumbledore, a short, stocky woman, and Severus strode into the room.

"Ah, Professor Polaris, good to see you. I trust that it was no trouble for you to get here?" Dumbledore asked.

"Not at all, I just popped here from the train." I said with a smile.

"In all curiosity, what did you want to introduce your subject as again?" Dumbledore asked.

"Pocket Monsters 101. I also want the first class to be mandatory for all years and the rest to be optional. That way, the students can actually find out about the class before they decide they don't want to do it." I told him with a smile.

"Pocket Monsters?" The stern woman asked.

"Otherwise known as Pokemon, creatures from where I am from." I pulled Happy's pokeball off my belt and asked. "Would you like to see one?"

They nodded their assent and I released her. The baby pokemon looked around at them curiously. "This is Happy, she is what is called a Happiny. They're very cheerful pokemon who are actually classified as babies, however, occasionally, you'll get one with super strength, like mine."

"Super strength?" Severus drawled with a disbelieving tone.

"Happy?" I asked her, and she let out her evil grin before going to pick the man up easily. "Happy, I wanted you to do it on a table or something, he is far too light for you to demonstrate properly."

"I'm too light?" Severus demanded in shock as he was put down.

"She can lift both me and my mom and my cousins up at the same time. You are but one man, darling. At least with one of these tables, she might have been challenged." I rolled my eyes before adding. "Besides that, even I could probably lift you up, without my powers."

He looked like he was about to argue but I think he caught on that if he did, I would just do as I said I would. I nodded at him cheerfully before taking the iniative and sitting down at the head table. The other teachers followed my lead (though to my great disappointment, Severus did not sit with me. But that was fine since I would just sit beside him next time), though McGonagall (as I had learned her name to be) had left to greet the first years.

A couple minutes later, the older students started trailing in. I examined several of them but only a few caught my eye. The twins I had seen on the train, a Hufflepuff sitting near the end of the table, a Slytherin prefect, a brown haired Gryffindor, etc. Then later, the firsties came. I waved at them cheerfully as they filed into the room.

The sorting was quick, surprisingly as I was told it could take an agonizingly long time. My brother and his friends were all sorted into Ravenclaw, which seemed to shock half the hall. A blonde who I had stopped from fighting with a red head was sorted into Slytherin while said red head was sorted into Gryffindor. A bushy brunette was also sorted into Gryffindor. There were several others but those were the only ones who really stood out.

I ignored Dumbledore's speech, it was far too odd, before digging into my food. There were no oran berries, to my disappointment, so I substituted them for some strange berries, making a mental note to start cultivating berries in this world as well.

Once everyone was done eating, Dumbledore stood up and made some announcements until he finally got to my part, in which he gestured for me to stand after giving my name.

"Hello, students, as you've heard from the headmaster, I am Professor Polaris and am in charge of a new subject that we will be offering, though the first class is mandatory for all students." There were some displeased murmurings at that but I just waited for them to subside before saying. "You can drop it if you want to after the first class, but this was only set into place so that students don't think it will be a boring class just from the get go. Trust me when I say it is much more than it may originally seem, though since it is called Pocket Monsters 101, I would say that its already pretty interesting. I will see you in your first class, students."

And with that I sat back down and just admired the chaos that I had just caused. Hiding my smile behind my hand as Dumbledore finished the announcements (completely ignoring the chaos still lingering) before I followed the students off to my own quarters.

I entered my quarters to see my trunk already unpacked and all my stuff set neatly out where I could easily organize it. Smiling, I headed over to the stack of posters and picked them up before using the door that linked the quarters to my office and classroom to start setting up my classroom.

I got quite a bit done. The posters were organized around the room to my liking and I started putting books about pokemon specifically on the shelves. I placed two different textbooks on each of the desks so that I wouldn't have to do it right before. Finally, I started writing up some diagrams on the board so that I, again, wouldn't have to do it right before my first class.

About an hour after dinner, I finished and was ready to flop into bed but I couldn't just yet. With a sigh, I headed outside to the black lake, knowing that most students would be in bed by now.

I released all six of my pokemon and sat on a rock that was very close to the lake. Percy dropped his massive head to nuzzle me as I sighed again.

"Tomorrow starts my first day teaching. I'm a little worried." I said after a minute. Zeke snorted and blew a small ember at me, causing me to jump back and almost go tumbling into the lake (luckily Percy caught me). After sending a glare at my first partner, I sighed again and said. "Yeah, I know it's stupid. But this is the first time that I'm teaching somebody about pokemon who don't even know what pokemon are. I know that I've prepared all I can but I'm nervous that I'll mess it up."

This time Patty shocked me, looking at me with one of the most disapproving glares I had ever seen. It looked funny on her though so I just started laughing even as my hair stood on end. After I had calmed down a bit, I looked at my team and I fully relaxed.

"Thanks Patty, I think I needed that shock… but that doesn't mean you're getting away with it!" I told her before I leaned down into the water and splashed her.

She screeched indignantly before trying to shock me again. I rolled out of the way before hiding behind Zeke. The fire type just rolled his eyes before jumping out of the way just as another shock came at me. I popped away so that I was on top of Percy's head… which led him to shake me off into the lake.

As I came up for air, I looked at them murderously before saying. "Run if you wish to see Christmas."

That sent the three of them scrambling away as quick as they could while Domino, Reggie, and Happy were laughing their heads off. I turned to them and said. "You too."

The three of them didn't even bother running, they just got back into their pokeballs. I smirked at that before turning to my other three pokemon. All three of them tried to get away but I locked them in place with my powers.

"Now, I've gotten access to more pranking material so lets have some fun, shall we?" I said with a smile that I knew would have them shuddering.

And shudder they did.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note.**

 **Hey everybody, thanks for reviewing again. I have to say: Sakura Lisel, you gave me some great advice. I can't say it will work exactly that way but I'll use something similar to that with the students, K? Other than that, I hope you enjoy the chapter and I do not own Harry Potter or Pokemon.**

Chapter 5

I woke up on the first day of classes feeling very excited. I would have third, fourth, and fifth years today and I couldn't wait. I got up and started getting ready. As per usual in the mornings, I tried to comb through my hair before giving up and pulling it into a braid (if you pull it into a pony-tail without brushing it properly, it looks just as bad). After that, I put the dark purple robe over my everyday clothes and left for the great hall.

I was walking down the hall when I bumped into the same brunette Gryffindor who had caught my eye last night.

"Excuse me." I said as I steadied him. "Sorry, I was not looking."

"Its fine, Professor Polaris." The brunette said.

"Ok the, Mr?" I started to ask so he said. "Wood, Oliver Wood, I'm a fifth year Gryffindor."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Wood. I hope you enjoy my class today." I said with a smirk before adding. "Oh and tell your fellow fifth years that if they're late, I have a serpent that can and will thoroughly dose them with water."

The fifth year gaped at me for a moment as I grinned before he muttered something under his breath that sounded like 'Not another Fred and George'. I laughed at that before pointing out that we should be heading to the great hall. Wood agreed with me and off we went to the hall where I sat at the head table while he sat at his own table at Gryffindor. I had sat down next to the tiny professor and was starting to eat when I thought of something.

"I think I know the perfect pokemon for you, Mr. Flitwick!" I said excitedly while making sure to be courteous.

"Oh, really? What pokemon do you think would suit me then?" Flitwick asked.

I pulled out a card with a Flabebe on it and showed it to him. "This is a Flabebe. One of the first fairy types to be discovered. It evolves into a pokemon called Floette but can't reach its third evolution without a dawn stone."

"Sounds good, Ms. Polaris. Oh and by the way, you may call me Filius." Flitwick said with a smile.

"Well, Filius, you can call me Midnight." I said with a smile before I looked around the room. "This place is amazing, I haven't seen anything like it except for that castle in Hoenn, oh that was something to see. But this is even more impressive."

"It is a sight to see. Though I am curious to hear about this other castle?" Filius asked curiously.

"Oh it's the castle in the Kingdom of Rota which resides in Hoenn. It is a beautiful place with the time flowers and the tree of beginning." I replied as I remembered my trip.

"Can you tell me more?" Filius asked, his tone filled with curiosity, and I nodded before going into a detailed explanation about the place. By the time I was finishing up, most students and all of the teachers were in the Great Hall (except the divination teacher, I was told. From the way the subject was described, I would go to speak to her later).

"Excuse me, Ms. Polaris, but what is this place you're describing?" McGonagall asked.

"First of all, Mrs. McGonagall, call me Midnight, or else this will get awkward. As for the place I was just speaking about to Filius here, it is the Kingdom of Rota from my world. It is a beautiful place which greatly compares to this magnificent castle but not quite enough." I explained to her.

"You may call me Minerva then, Midnight. I must admit that I wish to see this kingdom if its magnificence compares to Hogwarts." Minerva said smiling. At that exact moment, I saw the image of a cat and I instantly knew which pokemon she would be getting.

"If all goes well, Minerva, I hope to take several teachers and students to see my world at the end of the year, at least for the ones who have taken my class." A lot of students heard that and started to get excited as I continued. "Who knows, I may take us to the Kingdom of Rota, it is a quite magnificent. On a quite different note, I do believe I know which pokemon to give you."

"Oh, what pokemon is that?" Minerva asked curiously.

"A Meowth." I said as I pulled out a card to show her. "You remind me of a cat for some odd reason so I feel a Meowth would work best as I doubt you want a pink kitty around all the time."

"Hmm, I think we will get along well." She said with a nod, but I swear I could see mirth shining in her eyes for some reason.

"So, have you determined pokemon for everyone else?" Filius asked curiously.

"Mr. Snape is getting a Snivy, Hagrid is getting a Trapinch, Ms. Trelawny will get a Beldum, Ms. Sprout will be getting a Chikorita, Mr. Binns will be getting a Banette, Mr. Vector will get a Porygon, Ms. Hooch will be getting a Spearow, Ms. Sinistra will have a Cleffa, Ms. Babbling will be getting a Yamask, Ms. Grubbly-Plank will be getting a Ralts, and Ms. Burbage is getting a Geodude." I answered easily.

"What about Professor Quirrel and myself, Ms. Polaris?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"I have been informed that defense teachers never stay more than a year, if Mr. Quirrel stays more than one year as the defense teacher, I will let him have one. As for yourself, Mr. Dumbledore, you already have a presence on you that feels like a pokemon so I figured you were not in need of one." I explained.

"What do you mean the presence of a pokemon, Ms. Polaris? I have none and have never had one." Dumbledore asked curiously and I looked at him in astonishment before I examined the faint presence. "Hmm, the presence feels of fire and wind; Mr. Dumbledore, are you sure that you do not have one?"

"Fire and wind… Fawkes." Dumbledore said after a minute and suddenly there was a small Moltress on his shoulder. I nearly fell back in shock before I stood up and bowed, much to others' shock.

"It is an honor to be in your presence, Lordling Moltress." I said respectfully.

"Moltress?" Minerva asked, just as my brother came into the room. He instantly bowed as well.

"Moltress is a legendary pokemon in the pokemon world. They are one of the flying elemental trio. Your partner, Mr. Dumbledore, is a very young Moltress as judged by his size. He will grow to his full size in three thousand years, at least that is my estimation." I explained to Dumbledore before turning to the young Moltress, who was named Fawkes apparently. "I am somewhat confused at your presence here but considering my father was partners with one of the four Mews, I can't very well judge, Lordling Fawkes. If you wish, I do have some contacts that can allow you to meet others of your kind. Also, I have a luxury ball that I will give Mr. Dumbledore so that no one will take you from him before his time."

The young Moltress blinked at me before nodding somewhat dumbly. I smiled softly at the legendary before I dug through my bag and pulled out a luxury ball and handed it to Dumbledore.

"I suggest catching him with that now, so that no one can take him." I told the headmaster, who stared at me in surprise for a moment before he took the ball and did so. Fawkes was immediately released after the capture but that did not change what had just happened.

"Come to my classroom later, Mr. Dumbledore, and we'll see if Fawkes has retained his move-set. Zeke will not get injured and if it comes down to it, Percy will be able to handle anything Fawkes can dish out." When the Moltress looked affronted, I hastily explained. "Zeke is a fire type, Lordling Fawkes, with the ability flash fire. Percy on the other hand is a Gyrados and I don't know about you, but I know several legendaries that do not wish to face a rampaging Gyrados… even if Percy is relatively calm for one."

Fawkes shuddered and nodded before flashing away.

"Phew, that was stressful. Never thought I would meet a legendary here, though he could have been brought over by the founders. They were known for each having one of the sinnoh quartet." I said after a minute.

"The sinnoh quartet?" Filius asked curiously.

"Arceus, the alpha pokemon and the lord of justice; Giratina, the renegade pokemon and the lord of the dead; Dialga, the temporal pokemon and the lord of time; and finally Palkia, the spatial pokemon and lord of space. Some of the most powerful pokemon in existence and somehow each of the founders caught one." I replied.

"Which one had which?" Severus decided to get into the conversation, making me smile at him.

"Slytherin had Giratina, Ravenclaw had Dialga, Gryffindor had Palkia, and Hufflepuff had Arceus, the most powerful of them all." I told him, making several people gasp at the last part.

"Hufflepuff had the most powerful out of the quartet?" Ms. Sprout asked, half in surprise, half in awe.

"Why, of course, the lord of justice will only choose those of a similar nature, which Hufflepuff was. Gryffindor was too brash and just accused people, Slytherin was a tricky politician who had his own interests in mind, as for Rowena, she just didn't have the right temperament. Well at least that's what the history books and Vivi had to say about it." I replied.

"Who's Vivi?"

"She was my father's Mew." I said and left it at that while I started eating breakfast.

The other teachers must have noticed that I was no longer in the mood for talking and returned to their own meals after a moment.

It didn't take me long to eat my breakfast. Once I was done, I excused myself and skipped off to my classroom. It was almost time for my first class.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note.**

 **Thanks everyone so much for reviewing and favoriting and following. Like I always say, I wouldn't continue if people like you didn't do so. you guys help fanfics keep going and I thank you guys so much for that. Anyway, I do not own Harry Potter or Pokemon and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 6

I stood at the front of the classroom as third year Slytherins and Gryffindors trickled in. Once the time for break had passed, I said in a loud voice.

"Settle down, all of you, or else you'll miss the good parts."

After a couple minutes and another warning, everyone was settled down and I was ready to start teaching.

"Welcome to Pocket Monsters 101. In this class you will learn how to care for and train pokemon along with a lot of the history and culture of the pokemon world. While most of you might wonder why we're learning about a different world, it is because the two worlds are intertwined."

I let this sink in for a moment before I continued.

"What are pokemon in the first place? I'm sure you're all wondering. Pokemon are creatures of unimaginable power, which come in all different shapes and sizes and use different elements that can rival that of a wizard's easily."

Someone raised their hand in the back, so I pointed at him and said. "Name and question, please."

"Eric Parkinson. How can one of these pokemon rival a wizard's power?"

"Because they have mastered their power. Wizards are quite talented, that is true, but since most decide not to focus on one subject, they never truly master their power. Pokemon master their powers at birth unless they choose to change into a different element."

Another person raised their hand, so I called on her.

"Alyssa McKinnon. If these pokemon are so powerful, then why do they need us to train and care for them?"

"They need us to train them because we think out of the box, with our minds being the way they are, we can direct a pokemon better and help them to get them to be much stronger. As for why we care for them is because while pokemon can take care of themselves, it is better to have someone who can be more thorough in helping to care for them. Also, we can make special treats that the pokemon can't." I said the last part a little mischievously I will admit before continuing. "Any more questions before we continue?"

They shook their heads and so I continued on with my lesson.

By the end of it, a lot of the students were looking excited about taking my class. Just before the class was to end, one student asked. "Professor Polaris, can we see a pokemon?"

I smiled and pulled out Happy's pokeball. I tossed the ball into the air and she was released. All of the girls were cooing over her in almost a minute.

"This is Happy, she's a Happiny. Keep in mind class, not all pokemon look like her. She is merely the smallest pokemon I have and the one most normal looking. Trust me class, you don't want to meet Reggie first." I told them and they nodded. And just like that, class was over. "Ok class, go on. If you plan on taking my class, please inform your head of house. If you choose to take the class, I want you guys to think about what your ideal typing would be and why. That is all, have a good day."

The students started filing out but at that exact moment, Peeves the Poltergeist floated into the room holding several water balloons. I smirked as he threw the first one. I threw a mental shield up over the students and myself even as I pulled Reggie's pokeball out.

The ball was thrown into the air and my ghost flew out and faced the poltergeist, who started to look a little nervous.

"Oh Peeves!" I said in a sing-song voice. "I'd flee very quickly if you didn't want to be attacked by my Reggie. He may not kill you again, but ghost types can harm other ghosts."

Peeves took one look at Reggie and fled the room as quick as he could. This made my students stare at me in shock. I just smiled at them cheerfully as I recalled Reggie into his pokeball. After a minute of staring, the students turned around and fled the room, well except for that pair of twins.

"That was awesome, professor." They said, bowing to me, before they left to go to their next class.

I smiled after them before doing a quick tidy up of my classroom. Next was fifth year Ravenclaws and Gyffindors. All the Gryffindors were on time, I assume because Mr. Wood warned them about me and I started class once again.

After those fifth years, it was third years again, then finally was my last class that contained fourth years.

The classes went pretty smoothly. I hadn't had any big problems. Sure, in my last class of fourth years, a couple had been a little rude but that was to be expected. Not all children can be perfect angels, just look at Harry.

But even as I say that, I was relieved when dinner rolled around. Teaching was a lot of work. I sat down at the head table and slumped on to it.

"I have a new level of respect for teachers." I said quietly. "How you guys deal with the endless questions is beyond me."

"Not use to teaching?" Ms. Sinistra asked.

"I'm used to teaching but not for multiple hours a day and with students who know nothing about pokemon. Though I was able to get the message of what they were across, it was not easy to do so." I sighed.

"It'll get easier as you continue to teach, Ms. Polaris." She told me.

"Call me Midnight." I told her tiredly.

"Then please call me Aurora." She said and I smiled lightly at her. "Ok, Aurora."

There was silence for a moment as we both started eating before she asked. "So, what exactly is a Cleffa?"

"Oh a Cleffa is a tiny pink pokemon in the shape of a star, they are said to come from outer space." I told her, getting a huge smile in reply. "I took in consideration of your subjects when choosing your pokemon, except for a select few."

"You did?" Several of the teachers asked.

"Yeah, like for your Ms. Grubbly-Plank, I chose Ralts not because of your subject but because of your loss of an arm. Ralts is a psychic type and thus will be able to help you in places where your wand cannot." I said directly to the woman, who gaped for a moment before smiling. "Oh, and you'll be getting her pretty soon, at least before the other teachers because of your disability."

"No need to go to the trouble, Ms. Polaris, I've been surviving for years with my arm gone, I'll survive a few more months." Ms. Grubbly-Plank replied.

"First of all, Ms. Grubbly-Plank, call me Midnight. Secondly, even in the pokemon world, people with disabilities are given pokemon earlier. Besides, with your Ralts, you'll be able to get much more work done while not having to work around your lack of two hands as often." I said firmly, my tone leaving no room for argument.

"I- thank you, Midnight. Call me Wilhelmina." She said with a slight smile that said everything. Ismiled back at her and was about to return to my food when Severus asked. "May I ask what a Snivy is and why you chose it?"

I turned to him before pulling out a card with a Snivy pictured on it. "This is a Snivy, they are one of the starters of the Unova region. As you are the head of Slytherin, I thought it would be appropriate that you had a snake by your side. Plus Snivys are grass types so they can identify different types of plants fairly easily."

While I was explaining, he took the card from my hand, examining the Snivy and discovering that there was information on the back. "May I keep this? For future reference?"

"Of course, darling, though I have some books in my office that would have much more information if you are interested. Unova was such a delightful region!" I said thinking about my time there before saying. "I'll have to take the class there, I haven't been in a good six years."

"Take the class there!" Several of the teachers exclaimed in surprise.

"Didn't Mr. Dumbledore tell you? I got permission to take the seventh years to the pokemon world for a day at the end of the year. It will be a good experience for them." I said, completely ignoring their looks of shock.

"But all of the seventh years? You are only one teacher, Midnight." Filius asked.

"It'll be fine, they're mature enough to handle it, not to mention, I used to go around my home region with only my pokemon at the age of ten, if I can do that, they can handle having only one teacher." I said cheerfully ignoring the concerns that were directed at me after I said this. A few seconds later, I saw my brother leaving the hall with his friends so I told the other teachers. "Goodnight, all, I have to go see how my brother's first day went!"

And with that, I walked swiftly to the doors to see my brother just about to turn off into a different hall.

"Mr. Potter-Polaris, may I have a word?" I called out and he turned to me, telling his friends to on without him. He then walked up to me and asked. "Yes, Professor Polaris?"

"I was wondering how your first day went." I said with a soft smile.

"It went great, some of the classes were boring though." Harry replied with a slight frown.

"Who'd you have?"

"I had Professor McGonagall first, then I had Professor Binns, and finally I had Professor Quirrel." Harry listed the teachers he had had.

"I can imagine how Quirrel's class would be boring with how much he shudders but why was Professor Binn's class boring? He's an actual ghost!" I asked in confusion.

"He drones on and on in the same tone and didn't bother to do rollcall. I could have not come and he wouldn't have noticed." Harry said flatly and my eyes went wide at that. "I might have to reconsider giving him a pokemon…"

"Don't do that, ghost type pokemon need little care plus it might actually get him to be interesting." He immediately vetoed the idea.

"Fine, but whenever you're in his class, make sure the Banette looks happy." I told him sternly.

"I'm sure that the Banette will be very happy. Ghosts love other ghosts you know." Harry said soothingly.

"I guess you're right." I sighed.

There was a small lapse of silence then Harry asked. "Hey Night? You know that rule about going into the forbidden forest?"

"Yes…" I said slowly, fully seeing where he was going with this as he continued. "Well, would you be terribly mad if I broke it?"

I looked at him straight in the eye before saying. "I would not be mad if you followed three simple rules." He nodded at that so I continued. "One, you take your pokemon with you and keep one out at all times. Two, do not get caught. Three, if you do get caught, then do not say that you have my permission. I do not want to lose my job, thank you very much."

"Ok, sis." He nodded before adding. "You know you're my favorite teacher."

"Flattery will get you nowhere." I said with a faint smile before I turned on my heel and left for my quarters.

Something told me the next day (where I would have my brother in class), would be a very exhausting day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or Pokemon.**

 **I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed as well as favorited and followed. It mean so much to me and I hope you enjoy this chapter of Harry's Adopted Big Sister as well.**

Chapter 7

I was right about my assumption that the next day would be an exhausting day. Just not for the right reasons.

It started out simply enough that was until I release my pokemon. The instant I released my pokemon, Reggie floated down to the ground and passed out. I rushed to my ghostie only to discover that he was burning up (thank goodness that ghost types turn tangible when they're unconscious and/or will it, meaning I was able to check what was wrong).

I gently picked up the ghost type and set him on the bed before quickly writing a short note to the headmaster that said: _One of my pokemon are sick. I will not be at breakfast, lunch, or even dinner if he is still unwell. Please send someone down with something. I will still teach my classes today as pokemon illnesses do not transfer onto humans however I will be bringing in an assistant for the day for the times where I must check on my pokemon. Sincerely, Professor Midnight Polaris_

I sent Domino to deliver it before I told Zeke to watch Reggie while I went to get one of my cousins. Then I used my power to send myself across worlds and to Lucian's doorstep.

It took all of five minutes for him to answer the door after I started rapping out a tune on it. I giggled at his appearance. His hair was all mussed up and his glasses were slightly eschew on his face. He was wearing purple pajamas with crystal balls on them.

"Midnight?" He asked after a minute, still rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Hey Lucian, I need your help." I told him before explaining my situation to him. After he deliberated it for a moment, he agreed to help me out in my classes today. After quickly thanking him, I teleported us back to Hogwarts just as the bell for people to get to class rang.

Lucian took a seat on a stool that was placed beside my desk while I went to check on Reggie once before class began. After assuring that he had some medicine, I went back outside to see a couple students had already trickled in and were looking at Lucian in confusion.

"I will explain once everyone is here." I explained to the two first year Slytherins. They nodded and eventually everyone else trickled in, including my brother. After everyone was settled, I cleared my throat and said. "Hello class, as you may have noticed, there is another among us. Now, I know that this is one of the first day of classes and is thus a crucial time but one of my poor pokemon has gotten sick and so I had to get an assistant for when I have to go check up on him."

Lucian coughed at the assistant part so I explained to the class. "This is Lucian Polaris, my cousin. He is a member of the elite four of Sinnoh, of which you will learn more about as my class continues. For now though, we will get down to all the questions that you have and as I have both Ravenclaws and Slytherins in the class, I just know that I will have a lot of them. So ask away but remember to raise your hands and state your name and house when I point to you."

And thus class began. It wasn't much of a problem until I had to leave for my check-up on Reggie. I was only gone for a few minutes but when I came back, Lucian was nearly shaking with anger and holding a pokeball while the students were looking worried some at both him and the Slytherin and Ravenclaw facing off in front of the classroom.

"What is going on here?" I demanded, getting angry when I saw who exactly the Ravenclaw was.

"Mr. Malfoy chose to insult Mr. Potter-Polaris in a vulgar way and Mr. Potter retaliated which led to this." Lucian said, his voice quivering with rage.

"Thirty-five points from both Slytherin and Ravenclaw. I will not tolerate fighting." I said angrily before adding. "I want you both to see me after class and if you cause any more trouble during this class period, I will take another fifty points from both your houses and give you detention. Am I clear?"

Harry nodded nervously but Malfoy was a different story.

"How dare you? Do you know who my father is? Wait until he hears about this!" The young Malfoy ranted.

"Twenty-five points off Slytherin for disrespect. I do not care who your father is, Mr. Malfoy, I would not care if he was a king. In my eyes, you are all students on the same level and I. Will. Not. Tolerate. Fighting. Do you understand, Mr. Malfoy? Or do I have to give you a detention so that you will learn the meaning of respect?" I said, perfectly aware that I was being harsh and not caring. I did not tolerate disrespectful prats.

Malfoy did the smart thing and sat back down.

"Now on with the lesson. Are there any more questions?"

No one raised their hands, leaving me stumped. In all my other classes, the question and answer rounds had gone on until the end of class. Maybe it had something to do with the fight?

"None at all?"

Finally a young Slytherin in the back raised his hand. I pointed back at him and he said. "Theodore Nott, Slytherin. Can we see a pokemon?"

I tapped my chin before saying. "Well my pokemon are all in the back as they are looking after my sick one but maybe Mr. Lucian would show us one of his?"

The children turned their puppy eyes to my cousin and after a moment of just staring, he sighed and pulled out a pokeball. He tossed it up into the air, releasing a proud, majestic Espeon.

"Aww, your Eevee evolved?" I asked my cousin as the children admired the psychic type.

"Yes, about a month ago actually, she may be very lazy but she figured if she worked very hard and evolved into an Espeon, she wouldn't have to move as much." Lucian said with a fond smile.

"Professor Polaris? What type is she?" Mr. Zabini asked, distracting me from questioning Lucian further.

"She is an Espeon, a psychic type. Mr. Lucian specializes in them." I replied before I decided to go into an Eevee explanation. "But there is something very interesting about her type. Espeon evolves from a pokemon called Eevee. And Eevees have a special gene which allows them to evolve into different types of pokemon based on what they are exposed to."

"How many different types?" Mr. Longbottom asked curiously.

"As of the moment, there are eight different types that an Eevee could evolve into, Espeon as said before, Umbreon a dark type, Flareon a fire type, Vaporeon a water type, Jolteon an electric type, Glaceon an ice type, Leafeon a grass type, and finally Slyveon a fairy type. Though for all we know there could be even more types an Eevee could evolve into." My voice became more passionate as I kept talking. "That's what's so interesting about pokemon. We keep learning more and more about them and even when we think we've discovered everything, something else pops up and we discover we haven't learned everything quite yet. That is why so many people research pokemon. It is a truly interesting topic."

"Professor Polaris, are there even more things to discover in this world even though we don't have pokemon?" Ms. Parkinson asked.

"Well let me stop you right there, Ms. Parkinson. This world does have pokemon. While it does not have very many, there are a few legendaries that have taken residence here." I explained before continuing. "After I saw the young Moltress in the great hall recently, I decided to do some research of creatures here. And I discovered that several magical creatures are actually pokemon."

"Like what?" A Ravenclaw named Anthony Goldstein asked.

"Ah ah, I have to leave some things for the rest of the year." I said with a smirk as several students let out a groan. I suddenly got an idea and I looked at the students and asked. "So how many of you are planning to continue my class?"

More than half of the class raised their hands and I smiled at that before saying. "Those of you who aren't continuing my class can come see me this afternoon to find out exactly what I meant."

The ones who weren't continuing looked a little smug at that but before they could say anything, the bell rung and they all left for their next class, except for the two troublemakers. I looked at the two of them sternly before saying. "I understand that this is school and that there are bound to be rivals, heck I have a few of my own, but that is no reason to fight. Especially in my classroom. I will not ask what was said but I will warn both of you that if another alteration like the one today happens in this classroom between the two of you, I will take fifty points, and assign you both a month of attentions with Mr. Filch. I do not tolerate any sort of fighting, even if it is only your second day. Am I understood?"

They both nodded mutely, looking properly chastised. I sent them a soft smile before writing them a note and saying. "Well, off you go. Just remember my warning."

They nodded again before leaving. I sighed before turning to Lucian. "We have a free period during this period so you can go ahead and wander while I check on Reggie."

"I might just do that, cousin." Lucian said with a smile before he walked to the door. I stared after him for a moment before going back to check on my ghost.

I just hoped that the rest of my day went more smoothly than my first period.


End file.
